


Royal Tales

by gardencia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/F for Juleka x Rose in the future ;'), F/M, My beautiful babies, literally i'm too lazy to do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardencia/pseuds/gardencia
Summary: The stories of those who can laugh, cry, smile, and love in the ways we all can.





	Royal Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Misadventures of Prince Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194704) by [secretagentspydetectiveninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentspydetectiveninja/pseuds/secretagentspydetectiveninja). 



> This chapter is super duper short, but it's more of an introductory chapter? Just to see if the idea strikes anyone's fancy...
> 
> ALSO, the idea of the characters being royalty is just too good to pass up?! The narrative/story-telling type is inspired by the manhwas: The Stories of Those Around Me and Dear, Only You Don't Know because the idea of following different characters' lives and seeing it all connect is so fascinating!
> 
> Anyways, I decided to not use actual countries because some stuff just seems to be better off being made up. 
> 
> Fair warning that I have no idea where this is going, so let's just have fun with this!

_Let's roughly pick people_

_._

_._

_._

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng, for example, is the product of an alliance between the Cheng Dynasty of the Western **Xiang** country and the ruling Dupain family from **Fournier** , a country famed for its baked goods. Even though she may not be a boy, like the traditional members of her parents' court wanted her to be, she's got the brains and brawns of one. She's mastered the four arts, and her hands pack quite a punch. _

_._

_._

_._

_Another one is across the vast ocean. Adrien Agreste of **Proulx**  is a son of the beautiful Queen Alair and the handsome King Gabriel. Outsiders believe the son to merely be a pretty face who can't seem to escape the shadow of his parents; however, only his closest confidant knows this boy has got tricks up his sleeve. _

_._

_._

_._

_A little closer to Adrien's territory is Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe of **Moreau**_ _. As weird as it seems, the Moreau Kingdom has appointed two families to oversee the success of the country. Becuase things would get complicated, the laid-back kingdom of Moreau has one prevailing law: Césaires and Lahiffes are forbidden to fall in love with one another and marry._

_._

_._

_._  

The story I'm about to tell explores the ups and downs of these four teenagers, as they laugh, cry, smile, and love. Experiences we all find normal and boring, but enchanting enough to pull you in because we're not all royalty.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded:  
> Xiang means good luck because ladybugs
> 
> Fournier means "baker" from French fourneau "oven" ;)
> 
> Proulx is from a French word meaning valiant because it just seems to fit Adrien so much
> 
> Moreau means dark-skinned  
> -  
> Disclaimer: I looked up the names online, so there is a big chance that the meanings are wrong :')


End file.
